


Let me show you who I am

by Kitten211994



Series: Avengers fan fics [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten211994/pseuds/Kitten211994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce lets his little out to play</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught red handed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys so this story starts when in the previous one Steve and Phil had left with the littles to go shopping.

Bruce Banner sighed and looked around the room. There was so much to do. The table needed to be cleaned off and the dishes done. The floor had sticky hand prints from where Bucky had pressed his hands to the floor after squirting syrup into them. The trash was piled up at the door. Bruce laid his head down onto the counter allowing two small tears to slip out, he quickly wiped them away knowing he couldn't indulge his little no matter how much he wanted to. Taking a deep breath he got to work mopping the floors, doing the dishes and taking out the trash. When he was done he felt so proud of himself and could feel his little mindset creeping in slowly. Yawning, he decided to break into the nursery and sleep in one of the cribs. He could wake himself up way before Steve and Phil brought the littles and the stuff they had bought home. He tiptoed downstairs while keeping his eyes open to make sure no one was following him he quickly typed in the code and slipped into the nursery. He looked around the room trying to decide which bed he could borrow. Tony was Bruce's best friend surely Tony wouldn't mind sharing his crib for a little while. Climbing in and latching the rail after him, he settled into the blanket and popped his thumb into his mouth. He sighed as his eyes slipped closed and he drifted off into dreamland. 

Steve had his arms full of bags from the store when they arrived home. After opening the front door and calling out to Bruce that they were home he set the bags into the middle of the living room, then went back to the car to get the rest of the bags. Once the car was unpacked, Steve had started to wonder where Bruce was. There wasn't a note or anything. Pushing his worry aside, he picked up some of Bucky's new clothes before heading downstairs to put them in dresser under Bucky's crib. His mind wandered to wondering if Bucky would ever want to paint his crib and dresser as right now they were white. After typing the security code in and slipping inside the nursery, he bent down to open the dresser and put the clothes away. Whistling a random tune he folded and put away Bucky's clothes. He hadn't even noticed Bruce was there until Bruce started to cry. He rushed over to Bruce, unlatching the rail on the crib before lifting him up into his arms. “shh hey buddy what's all these tears for hmm?” Steve said while walking him over to the rocking chair and rocking him. After a few minutes he asked “you ready to tell me what these tears are for?” “Don't wanna leave. Love Tony and my room and my bed. Gonna make me leave now!” He sobbed out. Steve froze caught between laughing at the ridiculousness of the statement and sadness that it had obviously happened before. “We won;t make you leave buddy. I promise. We didn't make Clint leave or make Bucky leave when they are little do we?” Steve replied. Bruce shook his head no before relaxing onto Steve lap, content to stay there for a few minutes. It wasn't long before Bruce fell asleep again and Steve laid him back down in Tony's crib after letting Jarvis tell the rest of the team what happened. Mentally his mind was racing wondering what exactly had happened to Bruce in the past. It wasn't pretty whatever it was. Anger bubbled up once more into his chest as he walked to the gym to try and work out all his anger before going back upstairs to his little ones. After two hours he was panting and sweat had broken out on his body. 

When Bruce woke up back in Tony's crib he knew he had messed up. He slammed his fist into his head several times while repeating stupid, stupid, so stupid in his head, until a strong but surprisingly gentle hand grabbed his forcing his hand back down to his side. Bruce was staring up into Clint's blue/green eyes. He can't read Clint's face but there doesn't appear to be any obvious disgust or hate in his face. Deciding to break the ice he clears his throat and whispers “Hi.” “Hi” Clint whispers back. Clint backs up and unlatches the railing for the crib before grabbing Bruce's hand and helping him down. Once he was out of the crib Bruce expected Clint to let go of his hand he didn't instead pulling Bruce towards the door. Bruce's throat seized up and he started to cry of course Steve had sent Clint to send him away “I'm sorry I can go back to being an adult I promise please don't send me away.” he sobbed. Clint frowned confused before he realized that Bruce thought Steve had sent him to make Bruce go away. Clint sighed closing his eyes briefly wishing he could undo the damage that had been done to Bruce in the past. “I'm not going to make you leave Bruce. I promise, no one will make you leave if you don't want to.” He whispered wrapping his arms around the sobbing boy. Bruce leaned against Clint and let go, trusting that Clint would keep him safe.


	2. Chapter two: Supper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce eats supper with the family however not everyone is happy about Bruce being a little

Phil had started getting supper prepared when Clint came down with Bruce in tow. One look at Bruce's face and Phil's heart broke. He huffed and walked over to the sink and wet a rag before grabbing Bruce's face and wiping at the tear stains and snot trails. Bruce was squirming and whining by the time Phil had finished. “There done squirmy worm.” Phil said trying and failing at holding back his smile. Bruce scowled at him huffed and then plopped down on the couch watching cartoons with Tony and Bucky. Phil watched as Tony scooted closer to Bucky before throwing Bruce a dirty look. Phil frowned sensing trouble on the horizon, as Steve entered the kitchen. Phil motioned Steve over before he had a chance to go over to his boys. Keeping his voice low he said “Tony threw Bruce a dirty look earlier when Bruce went to sit down.” Steve looked shocked but nodded saying “I'll talk to him before bedtime tonight.” 

Supper seemed to go smoothly, and Steve thought he wouldn't need to actually have a talk with Tony and they could forget about Tony shooting Bruce a dirty look. But then Bruce got up to put his plate in the sink, and just as Bruce passed Tony, Tony twisted in his chair and his leg shot out tripping Bruce causing him to fall on his stomach and let out a loud cry of shock and pain. Everyone was frozen for a second, but as Bruce raced out of the room sobbing with Clint hot on his heels, Steve grabbed Tony by the shirt collar and hauled him over to the spanking chair. “What in the world has gotten into you today Tony? Bruce is you're best friend and you're treating him very poorly!” Steve lectured angrily. Tony sneered up and Steve and said “So what? I don't like him anymore! He's a big baby!” Steve stood there dumbfounded. This was not how Tony normally behaved at all. He was a very sweet and loving boy. “Well for tripping him and calling him a name you have earned yourself 10 hits with the paddle. Maybe that will teach you to behave!” Steve said shaking his head while sitting down in the spanking chair and pulling Tony across his lap. 

The first hit didn't hurt Tony that much, it wasn't until the third hit that he cried out in pain. He hung his head and took the blows knowing he deserved it for being so rude to Bruce. But Bruce had lied about who he was! Tony did not like nor did he respect liars. And to be fair shouldn't Bruce be punished for lying? By the time the spanking was halfway over he was crying and letting little whimpers escape from his mouth as the paddle hit his bare ass. As soon as it had started it was over, and Steve was pulling Tony close and comforting him. “shh it's over now honey. I'll give you a few minutes before we go to find Bruce and you apologize.” Steve whispered. Soon Tony's sob settling down into hiccups and he climbed off Steve's lap going to blow his nose and wipe his tears away. “Jarvis, where is Bruce?” Tony whispered. Instantly led along the baseboards lit up and Tony led the way to where Bruce was. They stopped just in front of Bruce's bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys comments and suggestions are always welcome


	3. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony apologizes

After the incident in the kitchen Bruce had planned on holing up in his room and never coming out again. But before he could get the door closed and locked, Clint slipped into the room. At that Bruce lost it launching himself into Clint's arms and really letting go of his emotions. He knew that downstairs Tony was probably getting punished for being so mean to him, and honestly Bruce didn't think Tony deserved it. The one rule Tony had put in place after Bruce had moved in was never ever lie. He had broken that rule not once or twice but multiple times. Bruce understands if Tony hates him he really does. Clint picked Bruce up and sat on the bed with him and rocked him side to side while he cried. It wasn't long after his cries had pete red out that there was a knock on the door. When he opened the door Tony was standing there looking regretful. “Bruce..I'm sorry. What I did was wrong no matter how many times you had lied to me and everyone else. I hope you will forgive me.” He said. Bruce nodded and held his arms open for a hug. While they were hugging it out Steve had left to get a tub of Bruce and Tony's favorite ice cream. When he entered the room again Bruce and Tony had Tony's legos spilled out all over the floor and where building a replica of the avengers tower Before long they were starting to yawn and their eyelids began to droop. The worst of the fighting over they soon curled up together and fell asleep. Their happiness didn't last long how ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys comments and suggestions are always welcome


End file.
